


Take One

by cys



Category: Guilty Gear X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cys/pseuds/cys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was based on anger and fighting. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take One

Notes: Written as a bribe-fic for surlykitty so she'd make me a puff Hwang.  
Date originally posted: 10/10/03

 

"Stop right there, Sol."

The tall figure in front of me turned around and smirked, flicking the tail of his long brown hair over his shoulder. He ran his fingers through the shaggy strands hanging in his eyes and rested his hand on the hilt of the Furai-ken.

"So, kid, you've found me," he said. "Now what?"

I smiled and slid into a back stance with my thunder blade held over my head. "Now we fight."

Sol's smirk grew wider. "Same terms?"

I nodded and sank deeper onto my back leg, readying myself for a quick dash. "Of course."

Sol swung the Furaiken up so that its blade rested on his shoulder. He extended his other arm and crooked his fingers, inviting me to make the first move. I obliged and sprang forward, swinging my sword down to be met by the hilt of the Furaiken. We strained against each other.

"You've never managed to beat me yet, kid. What makes you think his time's going to be any different?"

Sol sounded amused and side-stepped out of the bind. I managed not to stumble and spun around to face him again, my sword moving in a large, outward arc. Sol danced backwards, avoiding the point of my sword by a hair before jumping back in again and catching my arm. I continued with the spin and twisted out of his hand, bringing my elbow up to strike his face. Sol stumbled back a step and raised a hand to wipe blood off the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

My smile grew into a grin, my body singing with the rush of adrenaline. I bounced on the balls of my feet, my fingers tingling from the lightning I held in my hand. "I've learned a few things since I saw you last."

"That was a nice move. Who taught it to you?" Sol's cinnamon eyes flashed as he met my Stun Edge with a Gun Flame, the Charged Attack I'd sent immediately after being dispersed against his shields. It had been worth a shot.

"Johnny said I needed to become familiar with some of the more unorthodox moves I would see on the streets."

A slight shift of weight forward was the only warning I got before Sol rushed forward with an aggressive series of kicks and punches. I moved back but wasn't able to deflect all his attacks and fell to one knee seeing stars after the heel of his boot connected with my cheek. I rolled to avoid his next move and jumped out of range. Despite my best efforts, I found myself backed into a corner and crossed my arms in front of me to brace against a Riot Stamp, the wall against my back helping me to stand against the attack. I even managed to throw him off. I leapt and somersaulted over Sol's head, landing in a crouch facing him.

Sol straightened, flicked his hair over his shoulder, and chuckled. "I need to thank him next time I see him."

My grin grew wider. "You haven't seen half of it yet, Sol."

Sol raised an eyebrow and raised his free hand to rest on his hip. "Are you determined to show me all of them or do you think we could skip our usual foreplay?"

I mirrored him. "What?"

"Fun as this is, kid, there are other ways to get into my pants than challenging me every time you set eyes on me."

"I thought you enjoyed it." I frowned, a low knot of uncertainty starting to settle in my stomach.

"Never said I didn't."

"Then why change it? It seems to work pretty well."

"Don't you get tired of it?"

"I'm tired of a lot of things, Sol." I took in a deep breath and blew my bangs off my face. "Our fighting isn't one of them."

"So you like always being this angry?"

I blinked at him. "Who said I was angry?"

His eyebrows drew down as he frowned at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Don't get me wrong, Sol. I was angry at you for a very long time. You forced me to question myself, and everything that I believed in. The fact that you stole the Furaikenn from our order and made me look like a fool to all the other knights didn't help matters any."

"So what changed?"

I shrugged. "Like you said, I got tired of being angry all the time."

I rushed forward and Sol barely got his sword up in time to block mine. "Besides, I happen to enjoy our fights." I leaned forward, every muscle straining to maintain my slight advantage, and licked a bead of sweat off his jaw. "And what follows after."

So that was what surprise looked like on Sol. I had about two seconds to savor it before Sol regained control and our dance was back.

END

 

Was originally intended to be the first of four "takes" on Sol/Ky based on their four alternate costumes but the probability of me finishing something that ambitious is...well, too ambitious. :P


End file.
